A Love Not Forgotten
by IndieChic18
Summary: Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Esme are in a girl band travelling all around the world. They are now in Chicago trying to find there way to a castle they've never even heard of. What awaits them there? Is it just another gig? Why are they even there?


Off on the road again. I say that like we've actually had some time off. No we haven't. Not even at Chirstmas, we never got any time with our families at all. Probably has something to do with the fact that our manager is a complete dick.

My name is Bella Swan. I'm 18 and I'm in a girl band with my best friends Alice, Rosalie and Esme. I have long dark chocolate brown hair, with soft brown eyes. I'm the lead guitarist. We're pretty big nowadays, sometimes I wish it was just like it used to be before all this, don't get me wrong, I love the gigs we do. Traveling all around the world. But sometimes I wish we were still practising in Rose's garage. No pressure. Just fun. Now it's all about our image apparently, well says our dick of a manager Gary.

Our band has been together for about three years now. I was 15 when we started it up. We're called Reckless and we're all about rock and punk. We're awesome just gonna put that out there.

Right now we're sitting on our tour bus trying to find this random place in Chicago I've never even heard of. Gary keeps saying look out for a caste that's were we will be staying and where this gig is taking place. In an old creepy caste, he's actually lost it.

"Are we there yet?" Rosalie said. I looked over at her and smiled, Rose is beautiful and also the lead singer of our band. She's 19, long blonde hair half way down her back, big sea blue eyes and a body most models would kill for.

"No, I don't even think he knows." Alice pointed out also pointing at Gary who of course was on his cell again. Alice our base player, also 19, my little pixie as I like to call her, because she's small and has dark, short pointed hair. Completely beautiful with her green eyes looking right through you and a great figure.

"When does he ever know?" I asked grining looking over at Esme. She was the mother of the group. The oldest to, she's 20 and our drummer. Long dark hair framing her heart shaped face and gentle doe brown eyes. She laughed softly before looking back at her cell.

"Hey, how much longer Gary?" I shouted over at him earning a glare. He covered his cell with one hand.

"That's what I'm trying to find out Bella, now if you wouldn't mind." I glared back at him.

"Uhh..well I do actually, we've been driving around for hours."

"Yes, well I'm speaking to the butler of this place, he's trying to give me the right directions, so be quiet." He turned back round and began speaking on his cell again. Which earned him getting the fingers from me.

"A butler huh? Wonder if someone actually lives there." Esme said.

"Probably." said Alice.

"Yeah but how weird is that right, I mean why would you do that if you live there. Especially for a massive concert like this." I asked looking at my friends.

"Maybe whoever it is, is a fan of ours and thinks it's an awesome idea. I mean come on you can't deny this is going to be good. You've seen the photos theis place is huge it's going to be packed with our awesome fans." Alice said walking over and sitting beside me. "Besides, you might actually find someone for once Bella."

I turned to look at her, she'd been at for me ages now. Trying to constantly set me up with pretty much any guy with a pretty face or 'hot bod' as she says.

"Alice, not going to happen okay, I'm just not looking for anything like that right now. So please drop it." I stated looking back down at my music sheets.

"Now you know I won't Bella. It would be good for you to meet someone. Sooner you realise that the better, maybe then I'll leave you alone."

I scoffed finishing my sentence. "Yeah I'll believe that when I see it."

"Good news girls, I know where to go now." I rolled my eyes sighing gently looking over our new hit song.

A dark shadow could be seen from the window. The shadown of a man standing with a blank and dark expression on his face. A servent walking past his master suddnely stopped.

"I trust you have sorted out the little problem?"

"Yes master, I believe so, they will arrive soon."

"Good. Make sure everything is ready and prepared for our guests. I want everything to be perfect for her getting here. Do you understand?"

"Yes master, everything is prepared."

"Good, we can't have any mistakes. Have you warned the others?"

"Yes master, please relax nothing will go wrong. You will be with her again. Nothing will get in the way this time. Neither with anyone."

"Just be sure, everything is ready."

He remained looking out of the window, a small smirk came onto his face.

"You will be home soon, my love."


End file.
